Canons and Smoke Rings
by Nishinn
Summary: The Pines Brother's Astounding Travelling Circus was a show for all to see, with amazing acts such as Mabel Pines the Human Canonball and Bill Cipher, Mystical Magician. Mabel's life was already pretty amazing, so when the gorgeous blond runaway who happened to land a job at their circus showed up, she never fully realized how much more amazing it was going to get. (Mabcifica AU!)
1. Chapter 1

**A Mabel x Pacifica Circus! AU from a request on Tumblr! I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

 _"Let me go! Ugh! Let me go, let me go!"_

"Another one jumped last night, huh?"

Mabel glanced at her brother. He was already dressed in his blue-sequined performing outfit, his matching blue top hat tucked under his arm. He gazed with steady brown eyes towards the teenage-looking blond girl who was struggling to wrestle herself free from Soos's clutch on her expensive-looking dress's collar. Hanging in the air, she was being carted away off to the train's priority cart, where their uncles Stan and Ford, ringmasters of the Pines Brother's Astounding Travelling Circus took up residence.

"Well, with all the bratty rich-kid runnaways jumping onto our train, it seems unlikely that she'd get any sort of job." Dipper's nose scrunched up. "She seems a little too snobby to be shoveling horse dung, doesn't she?" He laughed, and Mabel offered a little chuckle of her own.

"Another runaway…" Mabel mused. There were at least three other cases of rebellious runaway teenagers jumping onto their train within the past week, running away to the circus, looking for a 'better' life. The first two, teenage girls, were quickly dismissed and abandoned in the last city. The third one, a blond boy by the name of Jamie- was it?- managed to last four days shoveling out manure before getting into some trouble with Grenda, resulting in his being tossed from the train.

She felt sorry for them, but it wasn't like there was anything she could do. Her uncles made the rules, after all. Oh, that poor blond girl, she's probably going to get tossed off as well.

Up ahead, Mabel could hear the band beginning their opening march in the Big Top as the crowd began to file in. Children clutching cones of cotton candy dragged their parents by the hand in order to get a proper seat, families filled the midway and joined the chaos, stepping away from the sideshows and food stalls. Another packed show—Stan would be delighted.

Mabel caught movement at the corner of her eyes. She turned in time with her brother to find her Great Uncle Stan, all dressed in his sequined red-and-black suit, donning his classic eight ball cane and stepping gracefully out of his cart. He waved the two over with a gold-toothed smile.

"Mabel, Dipper, how are my favorite twins?" He laughed heartily, giving Dipper a firm slap on the back, which wasn't as greatly appreciated.

"Who's the new girl?" Dipper asked. Stan grunted, yet his smile didn't waver one bit.

"The usual—rich kid, ran away from her parents, begged for a job."

"Did she get one?"

Stan gave Mabel a rather unsettling grin. "Oh she's got one. Apparently the girl can handle explosives—you've got yourself a canon cleaner, Mabel!"

Mabel blinked. "Oh." Well… if the girl did her job right, she could be covered in less soot during her performances. If not however…

"That's it? You hired someone _just_ to clean out Mabel's canon?" Dipper said incredulously.

" _And_ to clean out the stands in the big top—maybe the even the sideshows—after all the performances."

Dipper thought for a moment, then quickly nodded in approval. "Now that's more like it."

Stan dealt out another hearty laugh, before ushering the two away. "You two better get to the big top, first act is coming up."

* * *

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, our most astounding, explosive-filled act that you've all been waiting for," Stan gestured up into the crowd with his cane, sending them roaring. Light bounced off his sequined suit as he grinned his trademark gold-toothed grin. The ringmaster could spot the dazzling pink canon sliding in from his peripheral vision. It was showtime now.

"Human Canon-ball Mabel Pines and the astounding Dipper Pines!"

The crowd roared in approval as Stan stepped of his stand. Several glittering hoops were lowered from the rafters above, the striking pink canon rolled into place, and the sparkling blue form of Dipper Pines strutted right in front of its gaping maw. The crowd fell silent in anticipation.

The young man held a series of firecrackers tucked within his top hat. He eyed the wires set dead in front of him. There were triggers placed under each of the hoops hanging above, set to explode in a mass of color as Mabel passed through each one, finally setting off a shower of glitter as she landed on a massive airbag fifty meters across the room. Now, Dipper had to get to work.

The band started up a classic drumroll as he took his stance. Then they launched into an upbeat march. Dipper flew into his acrobatic routine, swaying his body, landing perfectly on his tiptoes only to begin another jump. He summersaulted over the first trigger, securing the firecracker in one quick movement. The crowd screamed in approval. He hung on a handstand over the second trigger, placing forth the firecracker. He barely touched the ground coming upon the third one, and finally gave his classic twirl-summersault-backflip upon reaching the fourth and final one, bowing low as his hand flipped the third firecracker into place. He hadn't quite come up with a name for that move yet, although he was working on it.

The crowd burst into another applause. Dipper stood, barely out of breath. He walked as flamboyantly as possible over to the airbag, gestured grandly as his eyes scanned over it, double-checking, then immediately launched into a run towards the other side of the room. Halfway across, he flipped into a summersault, a twirl, another flip, and a final handstand as he waved at the roaring crowd.

Now it was Mabel's time to shine.

From behind the striped canvas, she emerged. Her glittering pink helmet was still held in one arm, her long brown hair cascaded down her shoulders and tickled her ankles. Her athletic figure shone through her pink, sequined, skintight suit.

She donned her helmet and climbed gracefully into her canon, wordlessly sending her brother a thumbs-up.

Dipper fished out a sparkler from his suit, struck it against the canon lighting it up, and waved it around for the crowd to see. The band started up another drumroll. Dipper leaned away. He reached out exaggeratedly with his sparkler, then lit the fuse.

 _BOOM!_

All at once, the band launched into a high-tension march, the crowd burst forth with applause, and Dipper, ignored in the corner, gagged slightly from the emitted black smoke.

That thick black smoke trailed up behind the sparkling pink ball that was Mabel. Her body uncurled just in time for her to slip through the first hoop, sending a spray of colorful sparkles lighting up beneath her. She twisted mid-air through the second hoop, the third hoop, and the fourth hoop. The stands trembled with the mass's frantic applause and the firecrackers exploded with colorful delight. Finally, with one last twist to her body, Mabel landed on the giant airbag, sending a burst of pink glitter raining down on the center-ring and confetti onto the stands.

The crowd went absolutely crazy.

With one last, perfectly synced bow, Dipper and Mabel made their way behind the canvas and the roustabouts quickly filed in to clean up the mess. Behind them, they could hear Stan back in the center ring, announcing the next act.

 _"Now if you thought that was something magical, wait 'till you're astounded by the mystery that is our very own magician…"_

"Again, a perfect performance from the Pines Twins!"

Mabel grinned up at the eyepatch-wearing magician. "Thanks, Bill." She said, puffing out a breath. He nodded, gave Dipper a slight peck on the cheek which had the younger reddening, and made his way into the big top in time for his own performance.

Mabel raised an eyebrow. "What was that about?" She asked with a coy smile.

"None of your business!" Dipper snapped.

Mabel was about to give another teasing remark, but was quickly stopped when she saw a familiar blond approaching her resting canon. It was that runaway girl from earlier. Now, Mabel could get a good look at her.

The girl's expensive-looking clothes were caked with few patches of mud, her form was slender and firm, almost strong—Mabel could see why Stan thought she'd make a good roustabout—and she had that classic, bored-yet-terrified look of a circus-runaway. In one hand she held a swab for the canon and in the other a tin bucket, no doubt filled with soapy water.

"Go ahead," Dipper huffed. He had caught her staring. "I'll be here watching the rest of the performances."

"You mean watching Bill?"

"Oh, shut up! If you're gonna try and make a friend of that girl, just do it already."

"You know me too well, Bro-bro."

"Just go." And with that, Dipper set to ignoring her by turning his attention to peering between the canvas flaps.

"So, what's your name?"

"Wha- ah!" The blond girl, who was furiously scrubbing at the innards of Mabel's glittery pink canon, jumped at the question. She seemed greatly flustered and embarrassed as she looked up. There also seemed to be a pale tinge of lipstick on her lips.

Mabel could tell that she wasn't used to work _at all._ She had a sense that this girl was the type to complain, but was stubborn enough to know that by running away from whatever life she had for the circus, she knew she had made her bed and had to lie in it.

"W-what do you want?!" She glared up from her vulnerable position bent over the canon.

Mabel offered a kind smile. "Sorry. It's just that that's my canon your cleaning-out there."

"O-oh…"

"What's your name?"

The girl seemed to hesitate for a moment. "Pacifica." She stated, a hint of forced confidence in her voice. "My name is Pacifica Northwest."

"Mabel Pines." Mabel stuck out her hand. Pacifica only glanced at it with disgust, then ran her eyes over the rest of her.

"You're covered in soot."

"Well, that's what happens when you get fired out of a canon."

Mabel was starting to dislike her, but she was dead set on making a friend. It was her self-proclaimed job to know everyone working in their circus. She was the person you approached if you needed a specific person—quite like a human catalogue, as well as a human cannonball.

"I…" Pacifica seemed hesitant, her eyes glazed over with a mix of worry and wonder. "Did you… Do you really get fired out of this canon?"

"All the time!" Mabel declared cheerfully. Pacifica's eyes widened, although it was evident she tried to hide it.

"That's pretty awesome."

Mabel shrugged. "I guess so. You didn't see the performance?"

"No…"

"Well you should. How about you watch tomorrow's? It'll be fun!"

"O-okay."

"In the meantime, I think you should just get back to scrubbing up that canon. Y'know, to avoid getting tossed off the train. Stan hates slackers."

* * *

Mabel quickly learned the reason Pacifica had run away from home.

Like most rich people, she had been subject to a state of normalcy in her everyday life. Money was nothing. Clothes were nothing. A thousand-acre mansion, five-hundred chandeliers, a front lawn filled with peacocks—all of this was normal. Pacifica wasn't easily content. She was never content. She got tastes of the outside world every once in a while—a show featuring a circus performance, interesting stories she found in novels, and the barest scents of street food that found their way into her limousine.

When her parents had stated that she'd 'get used to it all', Pacifica had immediately devised a plan to escape her future as a robotic treasure-hoarder.

Mabel saw that wonder inside her. She saw Pacifica's eyes gleaming in delight and fear was she watched Mabel get fired through glittering hoops. She saw her gasps of excitement during Bill Cipher's magical performance. And she saw an outright _adorable_ sparkle in her eyes when she caught the show's acrobatic finale.

Later that day, Mabel had taken her to meet the rest of the performers. Unfortunately, Pacifica didn't take nicely to all of them. Pacifica still had, what Mabel guessed to be a default air of authority, even though she had none in her current position.

She had scrunched up her nose at Dipper, and begrudgingly apologized afterward. She had gotten into a slight argument with Bill after making a distasteful comment on his choice of costume. Mabel had her apologize, ushered her away, and gently gave the warning that Bill Cipher was _not_ someone you wanted to make angry.

She had then met Candy, their leading acrobat, and Grenda, Strongest Woman in The World. Pacifica had taken relatively nicer to the two, though Mabel could see the hint of disgust and hesitation in her eyes.

Most people would think of her as just another unused-to-the-poor rich-kid, but Mabel saw what she truly was. She tried, oh she _tried_ to change. She was succeeding, really, bit by bit. They were simply default responses and thoughts, but she saw how Pacifica fought. She saw Pacifica fighting to change.

And, in all honesty, for the entire week she'd spent by the runaway rich-kid's side, it was the most fun Mabel had ever felt she'd had.

Pacifica could be charming when she wanted to.

She had attempted to recreate sideshow-master Wendy's teddy-bear cotton-candy masterpiece, prompted by Mabel's little challenge, and had succeeded in creating a raging, pink, multi-armed candy-flesh monster. They both had a laugh out of that one.

Apparently, Pacifica also enjoyed smoking tobacco. After first week's pay, she'd spent half the money on a pack of cigars. She'd smoke during break times, after meal times, and while she was cleaning out the place. The most charming part about her little habit was how she blew smoke rings. The girl could puff those rings so perfectly they could hold their shape several feet up in the air before fading away, and sometimes sent them Mabel's way just to tease the brunette.

Another time, they'd spent an evening out at the sideshow, looking at attractions, and making snarky comments (courtesy of Pacifica) at their expenses, which resulted in several good laughs for the two.

Then there was the afternoon they'd spent at the menagerie. Pacifica had admired Lulu the monkey and Star-Bo the elephant all day. She'd admitted to those two being her favorites.

Of course she was still haughty and slightly full of herself, making the occasional mean comment followed by a strained apology, but to Mabel, she was amazing company.

And apparently, as Mabel was yet to find out, quite an amazing performer as well.

* * *

 **This is going to be a three-shot, so stay tuned for the next chapters. Leave a review if you liked it~**

 **~Nixh**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is here! Enjoy~**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO..**

"Wow."

Mabel suddenly felt out of breath.

Pacifica, prompted by a little teasing, had completed a running cartwheel, a handstand, and a backflip in complete succession. The blond lifted herself up off the ground, grinning ear-to-ear.

"See," she huffed, setting her hands on her hips. "I told you I could do some gymnastics."

Mabel smiled. "Maybe you could be part of the acrobat team. Performers get better pay, you know, and better sleeping quarters!"

"Yeah, maybe." Pacifica took in another deep breath before setting her arms to her sides. "Let's go get dinner, shall we? The cookhouse's flag is up. "

The cookhouse's canvas walls were already rolled up, letting in a cool, nighttime crosswind. Wooden tables were slowly being filled with performers and working men, trickling in from the table line. Roast turkey, mashed potatoes, gelatin and barbeque, just to name a few, were set up in a row on the long table. Soos stood guard at the end of the line, eyeing each passing person, making sure they were all part of the show.

After piling their plates high, Mabel and Pacifica retired to their usual table on the outskirts of the cookhouse. Dipper and Bill were already there. They sat in silence, Bill digging into the mashed potatoes and Dipper idly nudging his barbeque slices around.

"What's up?" Mabel chirped, taking her seat next to the one-eyed magician. Pacifica sat opposite her, next to her brother.

It was then that Mabel felt something was off.

"Mabel…" Dipper sighed. He was… broodier than usual. His head rested heavily on his other hand and his eyes seemed to cautiously search her face. Mabel had a feeling that whatever he was going to say was _not_ good news, but she put up an encouraging smile anyway.

"Yeah?"

"Mabel, I've been wanting to ask you this for a while now, but…" he hesitated.

"Go ahead, Pine Tree, tell her." Bill chimed in, then immediately went back to gorging on his dinner.

Dipper let out another sigh and turned his eyes away. "Mabel, I was thinking that maybe I should split off from our act."

What.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Mabel. I just feel like I can do better, you know? A solo stunt act, or illusionist act."

"I'm already the illusionist act." Bill put in. He went ignored.

"The thing is, I really, really want to put on my own act, you know? Be my own event. I'm practically a warm-up for you—and don't get me wrong, your act is _amazing._ It's just that I want to do something for myself."

Oh. Was that how Dipper felt? It's not that she blamed him. He was right, Mabel did see more potential in him than setting up her cannonball act. He had a whole lot more to offer. "But who's going to be my warm-up? My act isn't complete without someone to do that acrobatic set-up!"

Mabel didn't mean to sound so needy. Dipper winced. "Mabel, I'm sorry, I shouldn't've asked. I guess I'll just stick around and-"

"Wha' abou' Pa'ifica?" Bill cut in through a mouth full of roast turkey meat. The magician swallowed thickly and looked around at the three astonished faces gaping at him. He pointed a meat-stripped turkey bone at the other blond. "Don't think I haven't seen you trying to mimic Dip's acrobatic moves behind the dressing curtains after lunch." Pacifica's cheeks tinged pink. "Yeah, and trying to do those swinging moves up in the rafters. You do a pretty good job, if I do say so myself. I think, with a little mentorship from Pine Tree over here, you could take over his job, easy! And you," he turned the menacing turkey bone towards Dipper. "Can do your own act! Just, don't copy mine."

After a short, stunned silence, Pacifica coughed.

"Well," she said. "I don't see the harm in that. I mean, a little bit more practice and I could take over for Dip. I don't mind performing."

"That's a wonderful idea!" Mabel cheered. Pacifica would definitely make an amazing acrobatic entrance—especially with those moves she'd pulled off earlier. Apparently, rich-kid gymnastics _can_ get you into the circus.

Rather than take offense, Dipper smiled widely. "That's great!" He exclaimed. "That's awesome!"

"Aww, thank you."

"Shut up, Bill."

"It was _my_ idea."

"I'll still do the performances, but I'll be training Pacifica until she's got the act down! This is great! I'll go tell Grunkle Ford."

Dipper immediately jumped up from his seat and made a beeline for the train.

"Well, looks like you've got yourself a spot in the performer's car, Paz."

"Awesome." Pacifica grinned, pulling out a cigar from her pack.

* * *

 **"** Alright, then you do this… yeah, yeah—like that! With your legs up on—okay, you've got it. Just, don't overshoot it. And… okay, now with your arms, you—"

"How's it going?" Mabel poked her head through the canvas flaps. It was a little before midnight, the roustabouts had begun dismantling the tents and loading up the train outside the Big Top. Inside, Dipper had taken Pacifica in for another practice-run on their act. By the looks of it, Pacifica was only a day or two away from mastering the entire thing. She really was something special.

Pacifica had just landed a backflip after successfully placing a small wooden club- a stand-in for the firecrackers- onto a metal bow, which was a stand-in for the triggers. By the looks of it, she had mastered the entire run all the way to the last one.

"You got the run down?"

"Yeah," Pacifica breathed, wriggling loose from her acrobatic stance. She was grinning ear-to-ear, filled with exhilaration. "Now I just have to learn how to do run-over inspections as quickly. I've got the return act down.

Pacifica huffed once more, fumbling in her pockets for her usual packet of cigarettes. Heh, if Mabel hadn't known any better she would have thought the girl had a smoking problem.

"Hey," Dipper piped, a crazy manifestation of an idea in his eyes. "Why don't you try using, like, a cigarette to light Mabel's cannon? I mean, the sparkler thing's a little oversold, don't you think?"

Both Pacifica and Mabel regarded him with quizzical looks. It seemed… a little unprofessional to think about. Would a canon even light up under a cigarette's—?

"That seems awesome."

"What?"

Pacifica's solid gaze trained on Mabel. She was smiling, taking a long drag from her cigar. She then popped it out with a little smoke ring which went sailing into Mabel's general direction before gently dispersing. "I said, that seems awesome." She repeated. "I could light it up with it still in my mouth. It's exciting! But I'd have to use something bigger, a stogie maybe? The big buff brown ones, like my daddy used to smoke." She gave Dipper a glance over her shoulder. "You got any of those?"

He shrugged. "Maybe someone's selling them around here. Ask Soos—he knows everyone. Or maybe Grunkle Stan, I've seen him smoke a few." He gave the two girls a nod and, with a light huff, began to gather up the bowls and wooden clubs. "Well, that's it for today. They're toppling down the Big Top in a bit. Paz, you did a good job; might actually be finished with everything by tomorrow."

Mabel couldn't be prouder.

* * *

It was around three in the afternoon. The Pines Brother's Astounding Travelling Circus had taken up residence in an empty clearing a little ways from a city in the state of Maryland. Circus goers had begun milling about the midway and sideshows, waiting for the main show to begin at five. The first Big Top performance had just finished an hour ago, and after that hour being used up for Dipper and Pacifica's Acrobatic Training Exercises, Mabel had suggested they take the next two hours off and roam the stalls.

After a brief struggle of slipping out of their costumes and into their street clothes, Mabel had excitedly taken the blonde's hand and began dragging her out to the stalls.

Clothes, pocket watches, scarves, fake-jewelry—the stalls had a lot to offer. But Mabel had yet to spot a—

"Mabel." Pacifica had pulled her to a stop. Her head was craned painfully around, gaping in a trance-like state at the contents of one of the stalls.

"What? Did you find a-?"

"Oh my god, it's glorious!"

Without another word, Pacifica had rushed forward, Mabel at her heels. By the time she had caught up to the other girl, she was caressing an impressive, and expensive-looking cigarette holder in her hands. It seemed to be made of a highly-polished wood and legitimate silver, with what seemed to be a touch of ceramic on the end. The silver end had been molded into the elegantly elaborate design of a swan surrounded by rose vines, creeping along the polished wood.

Looking around, Mabel noticed a good amount of cigarette holders and pocket watches hung up within the store, but none as elaborate and legitimate-looking as the one in Pacifica's hands.

"How much is-?"

"I already bought it."

Mabel blinked. "What?" She stared at Pacifica, who was excitedly running her fingers up and down the holder. "How much _was_ it then?"

"A hundred and fifty dollars."

Mabel was sure her eyes had bugged out. "And you _bought_ it? Where the hell did you get the money?!"

"Mabel dear, did you _really_ think I'd run away from home flat-out broke?"

"Well-"

"If you have at _least_ a thousand bucks in your home when you're never coming back to it, you should be sure to take it." Pacifica winked, then promptly grabbed the other girl's hand and began weaving a way through the crowd. "Life advice, doll." She said. "Now I think Soos said something about Old Man McGucket selling some stogies in his stall."

* * *

Mabel winced, stripping herself out of her skin-tight cannonball costume. Not that she hated it, she adored it in fact, but it was always more of a hassle to get out of than to put on.

It was that time of night again. From within her dressing tent, Mabel could hear the sounds of stalls and tents dismantling and animals being herded into the train. She knew that Dipper and Pacifica were doing what would be a final run on their act, before they would attempt to have Pacifica do the entire thing along with Mabel the next day.

Well, it was a good time as any to go check on their progress. No doubt, Pacifica must've already had it flawlessly perfected at this point.

Mabel had just finished buttoning up her civilian clothes, ready to leave her tent, when a familiar mop of blond hair came bursting through her tent flap. She screamed, flinging the closest object in her reach—her spiked, pink canon-helmet—at the intruder, who easily dodged out of range.

"Bill, you psychopath! I could've been naked!" she screamed, huffing as she caught the helmet that was thrown back at her.

"Well you aren't." The sly magician said with his signature toothy grin. "Besides, it's not like I'd violate you or anything. I'm loyal to your broth-"

" _Why_ are you here?" Mabel demanded, already growing impatient.

Bill let out a small chuckle, then properly situated himself within the tent. From his back pocket, he pulled out a small pink envelope and offered it to her. "Pacifica told me to give you this. She and Dip have already packed up in the train and the Big Top's being folded down."

"This early?" Mabel took the envelope, making a mental note to open it later. "I thought we wouldn't be leaving for an hour or two."

"Eh," Bill shrugged. "Ford wants to be early since we have to pass a few check-points along the way, which sure as hell are going to take some time."

"Alright, I'll be up in a sec. And if that's the case, you'd better hide your whiskey stash—and don't just stick it in Dipper's luggage!"

The magician gave a little mock-bow in preparation to leave the tent. "I would never dream of it."

"You're still going to do it, aren't you?"

"He's gonna hide it for me anyway." Bill waved his hand dismissively and swiftly disappeared through the canvas flaps. "Sayonara!"

Now, since Bill had delivered the news of her not being able to meet-up with Pacifica that night, Mabel decided to pack up her luggage, call for the roustabouts to fold down her tent, and then situate herself in the snug confines of her Performer's Car bunk. She had thought she would get at least half an hour of proper rest on her bed without the constant jarring movement of the train cart on the rails, but as it turned out, Ford really _was_ serious about leaving early, for as soon as she had laid down on her bed, the engine began to move and blow up steam.

Mabel sighed. Her five roommates were already drifting off to sleep, exhausted from the day's performances. Candy and Grenda were among them, but sadly, not Pacifica. By the looks of it, the two had already been fast asleep _way_ before they had started the last round-ups, so there was no talking to anyone for the night.

Mabel huffed, deciding that this was a good time as any to read that letter Pacifica had delivered. She slid the pink envelope out of her pocket and, wondering why the girl couldn't have just spoken to her herself, ripped open the top with a manicured nail and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

Mabel thanked god that her roommates had kept the oil lamp open.

She read the neatly written script—benefits of graduating school, most likely. Pacifica always _was_ nitpicky, although surprisingly, she had dropped the formalities.

Well, mostly.

 ** _Mabel,_**

 ** _Tomorrow is going to be your final performance with Dipper—and he's pretty damn excited about it. So, since our little training-run is coming on after lunch, what do you say about hanging out again before that? I have something to show you. Meet me in front of Wendy's stand at one o'clock, I'll wait for ten minutes and if you're not there, I'll assume you've declined._**

 ** _It's going to be fun, see you~!_**

Pacifica had ended her little letter with a signature of her name in elegant cursive right next to a little heart. Even written in pencil, she was all fancy-shmancy, Mabel noted. She also took a long, hard stare at that little heart, trying to figure out whether that was meant as a harmless quirk or something else entirely—which wasn't an easy feat given the constant rattling of the train as it ran over a section on unsteady rails.

Mabel sighed once again, rubbing her pounding temples. She'd figure that out tomorrow. For now though, she would have her mind eaten-out by the tingle of excitement of what Pacifica might have planned. A fancy letter just to ask to hang-out? Oh, no way. The girl _had_ to have something planned.

Pacifica was a little evil that way.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this part. I'll hopefully update in within a week since my sched's pretty tight, and its about to get tighter with school around the corner (urgh). Leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks guys~**

 **~Nish**


End file.
